Not Your Typical Love Song
by atroquinine
Summary: Summer’s over and sixth year is starting. James has finally become Lily's friend and they’re slowly growing closer. With more friends on their side, adventure and romance is just around the corner for the Marauders. Just how different will this year be?


**Disclaimer:** Everything except for Aaron and Alexander Thompson, Raina Whitmore, Kaycie Rodriguez, and Juliet Kimura belong to J.K. Rowling. Oh. And I own the Backspell Boys. Hehe. You'll see who they are in this chapter (they aren't that important though). The song at the beginning is _Boys of Summer_ by the Ataris.

**Author's Note: **This is _thelovemonkey_'s first fanfiction and was posted on her original account. However, she moved it to her joint account with _electrify_ and is now reposting it, edited and modified to suit her current tastes. This fic originally called for outside 'Original Characters' but has changed due to the fact that many of the OC's submitted were very interesting and since she didn't want to chose just one, she decided it would be fairer if she didn't choose any at all. Please forgive her.

This is a James/Lily fanfiction with Sirius/OC and Remus/OC on the side (yes, I have read the 7th book). There are also two more male OC's that I have added and it's not too confusing (I hope) because they're twins—they too, will have side romances.

Thanks for taking the time to read this note and although this story was written a long while ago, I've decided it's not to lame to delete and am reposting it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Not Your Typical Love Song**

* * *

_But I can see you-  
__Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
__You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
__And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
__After the boys of summer have gone.  
__-The Ataris_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Boys Of Summer**

* * *

A glitter of gold flew by, softly buzzing as it passed. He was so close yet, every time he tried reaching for the object, it seemed to be just out of his grasp. It was bloody frustrating, but he just couldn't give up. If only that object would just slow down a bit! Almost there…

"JAMES-CHRISTOPHER-POTTER!"

"Ah!" James yelped, and practically jumped out of his skin in shock. He bolted up into a sitting position with his rich hazel eyes wide in shock. His heart rammed into his ribcage, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to even out his breathing. When he finally managed to calm down, he looked up and glared at the perpetrator.

"Bloody hell, Sirius!" James growled, putting on his glasses. Some best friend he had. The other boy was howling with laughter and clutching his stomach. Sirius Black was his best friend since, oh, forever. No joke. Sirius was tall, about the same height was James (which happened to be around 5'11") and had slightly longish, jet black hair that almost reached his deep gray eyes and fell with a casual elegance that James could never achieve. Sirius had a slightly tan complexion, his skin tone a shade lighter than James's.

James scowled and continued to glare at Sirius. "Oh shut up, you prat."

Sirius Black continued to lie on the floor in laughter, ignoring his best friend and hitting his head against a bookshelf in the process. James got out of bed and snorted as the dark-haired boy rubbed the back of his head in pain. James Potter was tall with extremely messy jet black hair, which was attractive to girls (but not to him), and impossible to tame. His hazel eyes were still sleepy as they gazed at his best friend. James prodded Sirius with his foot, earning a scowl from the boy on the floor.

"Don't poke me with your foot like I'm some kind of _dog_, James," Sirius grinned, automatically forgetting about the lump on his head. James rolled his eyes, but grinned good-naturedly in return. How could he be mad at his best friend? How could he be mad at his best friend on his birthday? His sixteenth birthday, to be exact.

"You _are_ a dog, Padfoot," James replied shrugging. Sirius grinned and stood up sharply, bowing low to James. His deep gray eyes held a faint spark of mischief as he pushed James out the door and down the stairs.

"Hurry up, Jamsie ol' boy! Your birthday breakfast is ready!" Sirius said in a sing-song voice. "And there's a nice surprise waiting downstairs…"

James raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Surprise as in, I-put-paste-on-the-seat-of-your-chair surprise? Or a nice surprise?"

"I would never do such a horrible thing!" Sirius retorted with a mock hurt look. His expression quickly faded into an impish grin. "Besides, it's your house, mate. Your mum would kill me if I put my brand new bottle of Soapwort Paste on her nice chairs. And why would I waste it on her chairs when I clearly bought it for our good friend Snivellus?"

James grinned at all of the possibilities that were waiting to happen with a bottle of extra-strong Soapwort Paste and a scrawny Slytherin named Severus Snape. The possibilities were endless! Sirius chuckled with glee and sprinted down the stairs. Of course, one wouldn't normally run around like an idiot in their friend's house. But in Sirius's case it was perfectly fine because the Potter's had practically adopted the mischievous boy. He and James were practically brothers. Sirius even had his own room in the Potter's mansion.

It was the summer before their sixth year in Hogwarts (not to mentions James's sixteenth birthday) and the summer that had been full of fun and pranks was finally coming to an end. Were James and Sirius disappointed? Hell no! After all, the school year was _way_ more fun than summer (save for the fact that there were homework and exams), full of prank opportunities, girls, friends, adventure… the list went on! But James could feel that this school year would be different from the others. He couldn't put his finger on it, but anticipation ran through his veins.

James ran down after Sirius with a wide grin on his face. This was going to be one hell of a year. He followed Sirius into the kitchen and yelped as a figure popped out from behind the doorway. The tall boy had sandy brown hair and striking but weary honey brown eyes. The boy chuckled at James' expression.

"Happy Birthday, James!" The sandy-haired boy greeted. James tried to glare, but ended up laughing.

"So that's my surprise," James grinned. Sirius wagged a finger at James and shook his head, tossing his silky jet black hair out of his eyes. The gesture left James slightly confused, but it was a pretty normal reaction Sirius usually struck people with, so James merely shrugged it off. "Remus! How was your summer?"

The sandy-haired boy grinned, but James could see the weariness in the young teen's eyes. Remus Lupin sat down on one of the chairs and shrugged, still wearing a sincere grin on his handsome, slightly matured face.

"It was…" Remus started. He paused, as if searching for the right words to use. "Interesting."

James shot Remus an apologizing look. He had forgotten about the full moons. After all, transforming into a werewolf was painful like hell, or at least, it looked extremely painful to James. Remus waved it off and kicked Sirius lightly because the gray-eyed boy was twitching in excitement. James raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who was now trying his best to sit still.

James jumped as a finger tapped him on his shoulder. His head whipped around to face the owner of the hand and came face to face with two identical boys. Well they were almost identical. The boy who tapped his shoulder had short, attractively messy white blond hair and an alabaster complexion. The boy's crystal-like light green eyes sparkled and he wore a wide grin on his handsome face.

"Aaron!" James laughed, still slightly shocked from the surprise tap. Aaron's twin cleared his throat slightly, catching James's attention. The other twin had the same white blond hair, although his had a silky look while his brother's took on a softer look, and his hair was slightly longer than Aaron's. He also had stunning crystal-like sky blue eyes, which held a slight spark.

"Don't forget about me, Potter," the twin, his voice was rich and a slight smirk was fixed on his face. James chuckled and looked at the two boys happily. This was beginning to look like a very good day.

"How can I forget you, mate! You're practically Aaron's clone!" James grinned. Sirius jumped up with an impish grin on his face and looked at the blue-eyed twin.

"Yeah, _Xander,_ you two are a set," Sirius added, grinning wider when the blue-eyed twin frowned slightly. Remus and Aaron looked at each other with similar looks of weariness. Sirius loved to pick small quarrels with Alexander only because he wanted a reaction out of the quiet twin.

"Quit calling me that. It's so lame," Alexander sighed with a slight scowl. Remus shot Sirius a warning look and got a sheepish grin in return. Aaron shook his head in disbelief, but had a small smile on his face. Sirius whacked Alexander on the back in a friendly manner, making the boy grunt lightly from the impact, and then slung the same arm around Alexander's shoulder.

"What? I think it's a very cool nickname!" Sirius exclaimed, even though he knew the answer. Alexander glared and took a step forward from the gray-eyed boy to get the arm off his shoulder. James grinned, but paused when he noticed that there was still one person missing.

"Alex, Aaron," James spoke to the twins. "Is Peter coming?"

There was only four out of his five best friends. Only five out of the six Marauders. Well, actually, it used to be just four Marauders until their third year, when the twins, who were already fairly good friends with Remus at the time, found out about that Remus was a werewolf.

Long story short, they became official Marauders during that year. They were official, but not the original Marauders, so it took some time to build trust before the twins were welcomed as Marauders. Aaron and Alex Thompson were also unregistered Animagus, but due to the bit of trouble they had on their first trip in their fifth year (there were too many of them out of bed), the twins had decided to stay in the dorms as backup (in case Professor McGonagall noticed that three of her _favorite _Gryffindors were missing).

"Nope," Aaron replied with a shake of his head. "He had family matters to attend, but he said he'll meet us on the train next week."

James frowned, but nodded. It felt slightly empty without Peter, but family came first. Alexander shoved a parcel in James's arms and smirked lightly.

"That's Peter's birthday gift to you," Alex said with a shy smile trying to ignore Sirius, who was right next to him asking, "Whatsit? Huh? What is it? Did ya peak? What's inside, Xander ol' boy?"

"Don't open it yet though," Aaron grinned as James shook the gift lightly. In the background, Remus was trying to pry Sirius away from Alex, who looked clearly annoyed. Aaron looked at his younger brother (younger by a mere eight minutes) and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Oi!" Aaron called out. He looked at his brother, who was trying to keep an calm front but was failing due to the slight irritation in his blue eyes. "Let's not do anything that might make Mrs. Potter give _the_ punishment, okay?"

Alex and Sirius both looked at each other in horror. Not "the punishment". Last year he and Sirius got into a small argument while Mrs. Potter was cooking dinner. Apparently she wanted silence because after two minutes of their argument, she placed a spell on the two boys forcing them to hop on one foot while singing a song by The Backspell Boys, a pop band that was popular in the wizarding world to the young witch population, for five minutes straight.

Needless to say, everyone besides Sirius and Alex had quite a laugh long after the spell had lifted.

"That's right, Aaron," Mrs. Potter said, entering the kitchen with breakfast. "Surely you don't want to sing, Heartbroken, again?"

Alex relaxed, but shook his head. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were like his aunt and uncle, so he was pretty certain there was no need to worry about that mishap ever again. Being around his best friends made him open up more, and allowed him to step out of his shy and quiet demeanor. He gave a small smile and put an arm around Sirius, trying not to snort as Sirius wagged his eyebrows at him.

"Stupid—er, I mean, Sirius and I are just kidding," Alex replied with a somewhat forced smile. Aaron and James sniggered, but Remus only wore an amused look. Mrs. Potter beamed and hurried back into the kitchen to bring the rest of the breakfast with Aaron burying after her to help. Alex took his arm off and followed his twin, ignoring Sirius's snorts of laughter which had erupted after Mrs. Potter was out of earshot.

The twins returned with Mrs. Potter holding glasses of milk and trays of food. James grinned and kissed his mom on the cheek, giving her a hug after she set the food down. Sirius slyly grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Thanks mum!" James said to his mother as the twins set down the food they were holding.

Aaron placed a fake frown on his face, nudged his twin in the arm. "What? No kiss of thanks for us?"

"No thanks," Alex said, pulling a face. Both twins paused and broke out in laughter. Sirius and Remus joined in the laughter as Aaron puckered up slightly, making kissing noises. Mrs. Potter chortled and ruffled James's hair before hurrying out the room and up the stairs to wake James's father. At first, James scowled from the green-eyed twin's joke, but soon joined in on the laughter.

Their laughter, unfortunately, was soon broken by a loud tapping on the window of the dining room.

Remus opened the window, only to have a swift brown owl zoom in, followed by three other owls. Sirius grinned and grabbed the foot of a light gray own, wincing as it screeched loudly, and brought it over to James. James recognized the owl and grinned, holding out an arm for the owl to perch on. A jet black owl perched itself on Aaron's head while a snow white owl settled on Alexander's shoulder, both owls held packages with their beaks. Remus grabbed the set of letters from the first owl, the brown one, and watched it fly away.

The boys sat down on one end of the fairly large dining table, away from the food (Sirius's suggestion), and sorted through the letters. Sirius groaned. "Aww, man! They're all for you James! Even the ones from the girls!"

James grinned and gave a light shrug. "Well, it _is_ my birthday, after all."

"Actually, we have letters for each of us with our book lists and supplies," Remus said handling out the letter from Hogwarts to each boy. Sirius beamed at the letter and kissed it.

"Rather thoughtful of Professor McGonagall, don't you think?" Sirius grinned, waving the letter around. Aaron chuckled and put his letter on the side. Sirius rolled his eyes lightly and tossed his letter on the side by Aaron's, then leaned across the table and looked anxiously at James.

"Open up the letters and packages, Prongs!" Sirius grinned. The boys leaned forward as James took the parcel from the white owl that had been on Aaron's head. He opened the letter attached to the parcel first even though he already knew who it was from. While he did so, Remus and Aaron reached for the plates and piled food on each, passing them out to each boy.

"Eat and open 'em," Aaron ordered with grin. Alexander passed out the cups filled with orange juice and laughed.

"Who is it from, mate?" Sirius asked as he began to eat.

"It's from the girls," Remus grinned and ruffled the feathers on one of the owls. The owl made a pleased sound and nibbled Remus's ear affectionately. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the sandy-haired teen. "I know that much, Remus."

Remus grinned and shrugged lightly. "With you, Padfoot, you never know."

"Stuff it," Sirius laughed. He watched James eagerly and leaned forward even closer. Alex shook his head in disbelief and lightly pulled the raven-haired boy away from James, who had made a face at the sudden closeness of Sirius. Being nose to nose with Sirius was a tad uncomfortable. Being nose to nose with anyone would be, really.

"Read it out loud!" Sirius pleaded. James laughed lightly and did as the gray-eyed boy requested.

"It says:

_Hey James,_

_What's up? Hah! You thought I'd forget your bloody birthday, didn't ya? But I remembered! In your face, Potter. Well, actually, Juliet reminded me about it, to be honest (she's standing right behind be and reading what I write like a bloody hawk, so I dare not lie). And in case you were wondering, Juliet and I are at her house (which you probably already knew because I'm almost always at her house over the summer) but we decided to send you two letters, rather than one. How lucky can a guy get? Just kidding. _

_I'm guessing all of the boys are at your house right now and you're reading my bloody letter to them. Say hi to the boys for me, except for Aaron. Unless he sent me an owl with the five galleons he owes me from a little bet.—_Aaron scowled at the reminder—_And tell Sirius that I brought him a calendar of American girls, the one he's been begging for, when I went to America this summer. Also tell him that he owes me a lot because the people in the store were staring at me oddly. Who wouldn't? I mean, it's not every day a teenage girl buys a calendar with nearly stark naked women in it. Gah. The sales clerk must have thought I was absolutely nutters or something. Tell the giant prat I'll give the calendar to him when I see him at school._

_Anyways, I totally missed the whole point of this letter and if Juliet Kimura doesn't stop nagging me I will tell everyone about her little embarrassing incident the other day. Hah. That shut her up._ —"I'll betcha five bucks that Juliet just smacked Raina," Sirius muttered.— _#$! Juliet just hit me with her book. Bloody bitch._—at that point the writing was extremely messy, a fairly clear indication to the boys that Juliet had attacked Raina—_Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES! Hope you like the present I brought you from America! See you on the train!_

_You know you love me, _

_Raina_."

James folded the letter up and placed it on the side. Remus passed him the gift from Raina. He eagerly opened it and grinned at the contents. Raina was a Gryffindor Chaser and knew him pretty well since the Quidditch team was practically his second family. She had a reputation as the coolest girl in school… kind of like a trendsetter. Well, her gift would probably be awesome. And he certainly enjoyed her amusing letter.

She sent him a stunning silver watch and American candy. He also received a book called, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn._ That was the book that she had recommended him to read because the characters in the book supposedly 'reminded' Raina of the younger Sirius and James. It was also the book James had caught her reading the first day he met her when they were both first years, so the significance made sense to him.

Sirius eyed the sweets, but looked away innocently as Remus shot him a look.

"Read the second letter, Prongs!" Aaron grinned, handing him another package and putting his empty food pale on the side. So far only James and Alexander still had food left on their plates.

James took the second one from the green-eyed twin and automatically recognized the neat handwriting. Juliet Kimura. James cleared his throat but paused to take a couple bites of his breakfast. Sirius groaned at the wait, but was shushed by Aaron. James chuckled and drank some of his juice before starting the next letter.

"Juliet writes:

_Dear James,_

_Happy birthday! Aaron told Raina that you boys were going to meet at your house the week before school, so tell everyone I said hi. So you're sixteen, huh? Jeez, you're getting old. Just kidding. I can't believe were already in our sixth year! Time sure flies… Did you guys check you letters from school, by any chance? Is anyone a prefect? Well, I guess I'll have to find out on the first day. I hope none of you take this into offense, but I'm fairly positive Remus got the position since he did very well last year._—Remus blushed—_I'm not going to tell you if Raina and I got the spot for prefect, so you'll just have to see on the first day of school. Kaycie might've gotten the position too… or Lily. Well, either way, you'll find out on the train. School's starting soon, isn't it exciting?_

_How was your summer? I know Sirius was with you, so you must have had loads of fun. Oh! Maybe we'll meet in Diagon Alley. I'm going to be with Raina, but I'm meeting Lily and Kaycie there. _

_I hope you have a fantastic birthday! _

_Cheers,_

_Juliet_

_P.S. Hope you like the gift. It might come in handy someday._"

James automatically set the letter down and reached for the gift. Juliet was the nicest, kindest, not to mention prettiest (besides a certain red-head) girl in the school.

Not to mention awfully clever.

She was like a sister to him and he couldn't wait to open his gift from her. She always sent the most intriguing gifts. His favorite, however, had to be the parchment she gave him on his thirteenth birthday. The one that was now called, 'The Marauder's Map'. James often wondered how she got the parchment _and _how she knew the proper way to use it. In fact, she was the one who taught James the spell that made the parchment reveal itself and blank out when a certain phrase was said.

James had never once thought about asking Juliet how she obtained the neat gifts, but now that he was on this train of thought, he was intent on finding out.

Aaron smiled on the side, noticing Mr. and Mrs. Potter watching with proud and happy smiles from a small crack of the slightly ajar door. The parents disappeared from the doorway and Aaron assumed that they had gone into the living room due to the way their voices trailed off.

James, however, didn't notice his parents and opened Juliet's present. He grinned widely and pulled out a broom keeping kit. Complete with a handle polish, stray twig slippers, etc. She also sent him a book called, _1,000 ways on how to get out of detention._ Sirius laughed and hugged the book when James passed it to him with a grin, chanting something along the lines of, "I love Juliet."

Alex tossed the last parcel to James with a slight grin on his face. James caught it with ease and quickly opened the letter, reading it out loud once more.

"This one's from Kaycie and Lily. Both write:

_Dear James,_

_This is Kaycie and Lily wishing you a very happy birthday. It's quiet difficult to write one letter from both of us so Kaycie will be writing first, then Lily will write and both will finish the letter off. _

_Kaycie says: Hey James! Hope you're having a great birthday and had a wonderful summer. I hope you like your gift. Hope you haven't been causing your mother trouble, knowing that Sirius is there. I don't really have much to write. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. See you soon!_

_Lily says: James Potter. I can't believe this is the first year I'm sending you a birthday present. I actually can't believe I hated you until the end of last year! Well, since we had just became friends, I had no idea what to get you, so I asked Juliet to ask Alexander (since I couldn't contact Remus, Sirius, or Peter… and I figured as long I get one of the twin's opinion… well, you get the idea). I hope you like your gift. I thought it would be quite useful in your mischief-making. But don't go causing too much mischief. If McGonagall finds out that I'm the source of some of the mischief, she'll go crazy. See you on the train then!_

_Happy birthday James!_

_Best wishes,_

_Kaycie and Lily_

_P.S. Kaycie's gift may not seem very useful, but it will come in handy one day._

_P.P.S. Lily's gift is fun and perhaps useful, but not useful in the same way as Kaycie's."_

James grinned and forced down a light blush. Lily Evans had sent him a present. Well, only because she had finally decided to become his friend at the end of their fifth year (after O.W.L.s). After so many years of trying to deflate his big head, he finally deflated it just enough to become accepted by the red-head girl. Of course, it helped that her friends were also his friends.

Ah, and Kaycie. She was the shy and quiet one… quite the opposite of Lily and Raina. The surprising thing was that she was the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was quite an athlete. James often envied her because she was so well-rounded and pretty much good at almost everything she did.

He grabbed their parcels with a wide grin and opened Kaycie's one first. She had sent him new bag and… a muggle toy?

"Um… what's this?" James asked his friends. Aaron laughed and picked up the item, showing it to his ice blue-eyed twin. Alexander raised an eyebrow and grabbed the box to see who sent it.

"It's a whistle, James," Aaron explained. He stuck on end of the toy into James's mouth, the end which had a hole in it. Sirius and Remus held back amused looks. Alex looked at James, his expression slightly bored which was the opposite of Aaron's fascinated look.

"Go on!" Aarons grinned. James shot him a confused look. Go on? With what?

"He means take a deep breath and blow on the thing," Alex explained. James made a face, but sucked in, hearing a soft rattle from a ball located inside the toy. Then he blew out heavily and winced as a loud, piercing screech filled the room. Sirius and Remus covered their ears. Aaron had made a quick face before bursting out into laughter. Alex tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably, grinning widely at the look on James's face.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius exclaimed. James grabbed the long string that was attached to the "whistle" and pulled the toy out of his mouth. He wiped his spit off of the place he blew from and put it around his neck.

"That's what a whistle does, Sirius," Aaron grinned. "It's a muggle toy used by all ages. It's most common use is as a toy for small children or a way of getting people's attention for adults. Like a sports team for example. A coach or captain would use a whistle to catch the team's attention."

James nodded and chuckled. Kaycie was pretty clever. He could tell she was hinting that he had a shot at becoming Quidditch Captain this year. Why else would she send him a whistle?

"Oh!" Remus said with a look of recognition. "Actually, Madame Kirst uses a magical whistle for the Quidditch matches. But she calls it a Screecher because the sound is magnified. The concept is pretty much the same. Kaycie sent this?"

James nodded and put the whistle on the side with a smile. He reached for Lily's present and opened up without a word. All of the boys leaned in closer because this was Lily's first gift to James. James pulled out a book called _How To Get Sweet Revenge_. On the cover of the book was a little kid hexing a larger (and rather ugly) looking kid, whom James assumed was a bully. The bully's face was covered in pimples and the little kid was smirking widely. Sirius laughed and took the book from James when James passed it to him and placed it next to Juliet's book.

James smiled inwardly. Lily sent him a gift. And not just any gift. A gift that told she approved of their mischief making… well, kind of. Aaron nudged James and pointed to the last two items in the box. A new ebony black writing quill and a large box of Chocolate Frogs. Alex made a face when he saw the box of Chocolate Frogs. It was a brand new line of sweets which came with a trading card. The trading card had a famous wizard on it, which Peter liked to collect.

"Wait! I still have to open Peter's gift!" James grinned and started to open Peter's package. Remus stopped him and pulled the gift out of his hand, ignoring the scowl on James's face.

"Open ours on the train ride to school," Aaron suggested with a hinting tone to his voice. James had a confused look on his face, but nodded slowly. He finished the rest of his breakfast and set his plate aside.

"Your first gift was us arriving here and spending the rest of the week before school starts with you anyway," Remus grinned. James gave up and returned the grin.

"Alright," James replied. "If you insist."

There was a short pause of silence before a yelp was heard from Alexander. The boy was rubbing a small prick on his arm. Remus turned to say something to Sirius but noticed that it wasn't Sirius who had provoked the silent twin, but rather Aaron (who quickly shoved a pin into his pocket). Alex glared coldly which soon changed into a grin as he tackled his older brother. Aaron shouted and tried to push his twin off him. Sirius hopped out of his chair and cheered.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sirius chanted as both twins broke out in laughter. Aaron and Alex wrestled each other for a while, spurred on my Sirius' encouragement and Remus' annoyance. James grinned and silently hoped the twins would stop before his mom came and freaked out.

"Honestly," Remus said with a slight frown. "You guys are sixteen. Don't make me call Mrs. Potter."

Aaron paused at the mention of Mrs. Potter and received a surprise punch to his arm by his twin. Aaron scowled at his twin for the unfair hit, but turned to Remus and grinned.

"No worries," Aaron replied casually. Remus nodded, shooting them warning looks before taking a seat. When Aaron noticed that Remus wasn't looking, he made a rather rude hand gesture to his brother (one that required only his middle finger). Alexander smirked in return.

"Time for the birthday cake!" Mrs. Potter announced as she and her husband entered the room (Remus let out an inaudible sigh at the rather close shave). She held a homemade chocolate cake that was decorated in a simple, but nice fashion.

Usually one would eat birthday cake at night or at a party during the day, but James and his friends decided that eating cake in the morning was unique. As Sirius liked to say, "Never be normal!" So for everyone's birthday, cake was always eaten in the morning.

"Make a wish, mate," Sirius grinned. Aaron nodded as Mr. Potter lit up the candles. Seventeen candles blazed beautifully on the cake, sixteen for his age and one for good luck. James looked at the cake and then up to his best friends who were watching him with similar looks of excitement.

James closed his eyes and made his wish silently. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath in. He blew out the candles in one breath, earning a large thump on his back from Sirius and cheers from the other three. His father clapped loudly with a grin, while his mother cut the cake with a proud smile on her face.

James felt like the luckiest guy ever at the moment. To be surrounded by his best friends (save for Peter) and his family. He embraced the warm feeling of being surrounded by his best friends and his parents, and came to a conclusion.

This year was definitely going to be a great year.

* * *

That was the end of chapter one. :)

Reviews are nice, especially since I love getting feedback. Suggestions and comments are more than welcomed, as well as constructive criticism, but flames are **not**. Do not send me a flame and say it is constructive criticism because there is a big difference between the two. Although, I haven't gotten a flame in my life there could be a first time for anything. Haha.

This first chapter was just an introduction of the characters and some light humor. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too lame. :D The next chapter will also have the train ride to Hogwarts and the boys will meet the girls.

And finally, feel free to email me. I like receiving emails, although I prefer if you submit your comments by review. Thanks!

-lovemonkey (A)


End file.
